


Sex -Ed

by Ophelia_Tagloff



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Public Sex, Sex on a Car, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Tagloff/pseuds/Ophelia_Tagloff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is eager to learn from a professional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex -Ed

"Basically, it comes down to talking," you said, as your fingertips traced the rim of your vodka on the rocks. "Workshops, books, magazines, TV, guest blogging, what have you. Wherever I'm allowed to, I talk about safe, fun, consensual, sex."

"Fascinating," Tom said, his finger rubbing the delicious looking scruff on his chin. "So, what does that look like? You went to college for this?" He leaned forward, his eyes insistent on yours. The bar was almost empty but your conversation isn't flagging yet. Since the moment you answered his innocent query about your occupation, he's been full of questions.

"You can consider me an expert through experience," you answered, one corner of your mouth turning up. You swirled the ice around your glass, looking into it. "And as far as what 'it looks like', I'm not exactly sure how to answer that. I research, ask questions, learn techniques, and pass that information along."

"Like what?" he gave you a mischievous smile. "Teach me something new. I'm a fast learner."

You leveled your gaze at him and nervously bit the corner of your lower lip. "Umm," you stalled, trying to think of something fairly innocent to say. You were sharing a small table with him, his long legs spread so wide you felt like you were sitting between them. He was leaning toward you, taking up almost all of the small table and his demeanor had shifted from playful curiosity to something darker. You took in his long, lean body clothed in jeans, a thin t-shirt that didn't leave much to the imagination and a leather jacket. His eyes seemed dark blue in the dimly lit bar. His tongue peeked out from between his lips and he caught his bottom lip in his teeth. Your eyes rested there a moment too long. God, you wanted him.

Inhaling, you reminded yourself to focus.

"For instance," you finished, settling on a tidbit to share, "Reflexology."

He raised his eyebrow in question.

"If i were to massage your Achilles tendon, I could cause you to have an erection." you said.

"And if I already have an erection?" he asked with a sly smile, meeting your gaze. You felt your most intimate muscles clench and for a moment were caught with your mouth slack. You recovered, but were suddenly all too aware of the heat creeping over your face and much much lower.

Tom took a sip of his drink and leaned back, smiling. "So does it work on women? I know I can't cause you to have an erection, but..."

"Actually, women can." You interrupted, immediately regretting saying anything as he raised that eyebrow again. He reached below the table to gently lift your ankle and slipped off one of the heels you wore to lend some sexiness to your little black dress. He set the shoe on the floor, never breaking eye contact and pulled you forward in your seat by your ankle causing you to slide down and your dress to hitch up.

"Really?" he said. He placed your bare foot between his thighs, the arch resting directly on his hard cock. "Go on."

You cleared your throat, as you fought against the urge to slide your foot up and down his impressive length, but unable to keep yourself from flexing your red painted toes, just to test him. His jaw tightened and he wrapped his long fingers around your ankle. You stilled your toes.

"The same, um, erectile tissue that is present in your cock," you began. His eyes widened imperceptibly at the word cock as you felt his jump against your foot, "is present in my... in um, the vulva. Around the vagina, the base of the clit. It's basically what my...what the ... g-spot is made of. It doesn't get hard, like a cock per se. Swollen might be a better word."

During your disjointed explanation, Tom began subtly grinding his cock against your foot. It was then you realized he wasn’t holding your ankle still to prevent you from moving against him. He held you tight against his cock however, preventing you from moving away. His eyes were even darker now. He licked his lips and gave you a wicked smile. "So how does it work? How can I make you..." He paused, drawing out the last word. "...swollen?"

You didn't know if you could tell him you were already very aroused.

"It's all about stroking the Achilles tendon. That tendon on the back of the foot, between the heel and the ankle." Before the words were out of your mouth, his fingers were at play there, languidly stroking the hard ridge up and down. His eyes were on you, gauging your reaction. His left hand traced up the inside of your calf, causing your foot to flex and press against his crotch.

His breath caught and he licked his lips, smiling, "Do you like this? Am I doing it properly?"

You had started to squirm just a bit in your seat, causing your dress to inch up your thighs. Trying to draw as little attention as possible from the others in the bar, you were doing your best to keep your reactions under control, but the heady combination of his long fingers stroking your bare ankle, his hand caressing your calf and his insistent cock pressing hot against your foot was making your breath start to speed up. Your dress wasn't overly low cut or short but with the writhing you had been doing - and desperately trying to hide - under the table, it was becoming more indecent by the second. Tom dragged his nails down your calf and your pressed your foot against his cock again.

"Yes. I think I am, and I think you do like this," Tom said as his eyes roamed over your body, taking in your subtly disheveled state. "Anything else I should know about this incredibly useful technique?"

"Sometimes, a little lubricant can be helpful. Lotion, oil..." your trailed off, closing your eyes, flexing your foot.

He moaned quietly, biting his lower lip. "If you don't stop pressing your sexy foot against me like that, I can assure you, your foot will be getting very slick very soon. Anything more you need, darling? Because, I intend to fuck you and I want you swollen, tight, and wet around me."

You closed your eyes and chewed on your felt a flush across your chest. "Stroking the back of the knee always helps. Although that's not something I read. Just a personal favorite of mine."

His hand immediately slid up to trace the tendons on the back of your knee. He drew patterns on the soft secret skin there. You closed your eyes, your mouth forming a perfect oval, and reflexively opened your legs a few inches.

"Yes, " he said, his eyes still on you, "I can see you like that. Darling, I want to take you back to my flat tonight. But if you're like this with only my hands on your leg, I don't think I can wait anymore to have you."

Tom gently returned your foot to the floor and replaced your shoe. He then stood up, his cock at eye level. You could see it straining against his jeans. You looked up to meet his eyes. He held his hand out to you. "Come."

You took his hand. He led you to the parking lot. When you reached his Jaguar, instead of opening the door for you, he spun you around and in one quick movement, claimed your mouth with his and wedged his thigh between yours.

His hands tangled in your hair, tilting your face up to him. His lips played against your's passionately, and as his thigh pressed up against your center, you opened your mouth to moan. His tongue slipped into your mouth tangling with your own, plunging and tasting and teasing.

Your hands went to the hem of his shirt, sliding inside. He growled into your mouth as your hands traced the smooth planes of his stomach, then moving upward to press your hands flat against his pecs, squeezing, and finally finding his nipples small and hard. You dragged your thumb across each of them, teasing. Tom ground his cock into your stomach. You tested his mettle with a little pinch on one of his nipples. He broke your kiss with a rueful chuckle.

"Behave yourself, woman." He said.

"I can see you like that, darling," you replied, using his own words to tease him. "I intend to fuck you tonight and I want you rock hard and hot for me."

He grinned and raised his eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yes." You slid your hand down. Your fingers traced the thin trail of hair that disappeared into the waistband of his jeans. Your hand slid lower , inside his pants, finding him completely without underwear and grasped the head of his cock in your palm, your eyes locking. You gave the head a little squeeze and twist. You dragged your thumb across the head, playing with the moisture pooling there.

"You're dripping for me already, aren't you? Where do you want to put your cock? Where do you want to fuck me, Tom? Because I will let you fuck me anywhere." You kept playing with the head, still looking deeply into each others's eyes. With each twist and squeeze, the skin around his eyes tightened as he fought to maintain control. His lips quivered, and he licked them looking parched and desperate.

"But I need to make sure you're hard enough for me." you teased, moving your hand flat down the underside of his cock. "I need a big. Hard. Cock. Tom." You drew out each word, punctuating each one with a stroke on his full length. He closed his eyes and hissed through his teeth.

"But there's more I need," you continued, emboldened by the look of sheer animal lust on his face. The power you had over him at this moment was really the ultimate aphrodisiac.

"Do you know what I need?" His only answer was to swallow and lick his lips. Your hand went lower to cup his balls, which were drawn up tight against his body. You ghosted your fingertips over the tight skin. "I need you to pump me full of hot sticky cream. Do you know that? I want it inside me. I want it all over my tight hot cunt. I want to feel it slide down my thighs. I want you to see me dripping with your cum." You gave his balls a little tug and rolled them in your palm.

Tom moaned, leaning his head forward to rest on the roof of the car. You returned to his shaft, stroking and twisting in a more rhythmic manner, determined to have this beautiful man come in his pants for you. His hips were bucking into your strokes. You were now fully grinding against his jean clad thigh wedged between your legs. You could feel his body tightening below your thighs.

In a flash, he grabbed your wrist. "Enough."

"Tom, let me." You said.

"Not like this," he said. His breath was coming fast now, and he was making every effort to gain some composure.

"How do you want me?" You asked, snaking your hands up under his shirt again.

"Turn around," he said, spinning you roughly and pinning your hands on the roof of the jag. "Keep your hands here. " Tom's hand went under your dress and roughly grabbed the your panties by the right hip seam, ripping them and tossing them down. They fell to your left ankle, a whorish ankle bracelet. He hitched up your dress, exposing your ass.

"Don't you dare move your hands," He said again. " You're going to pay for teasing me like that."

You heard him unzipping. "You liked it, you dirty boy," you taunted as he slid his cock along your lips. His arm was around your waist, angling your opening toward him.

"Fuck yes, I did," he breathed. He began edging his large cock into you.

"Oh, fuck. You're so tight. So wet." he murmured.

"Swollen..." you muttered to him, moaning as he stretched you.

"Is this alright?" he asked. "Not too much?"

"Give it all to me, Tom, I can take it." You answered, and he thrust into you fully filling you up.

You cried out from the stretch mixed with intense pleasure.

Tom began to move grinding his hips into your ass. One hand splayed across your lower stomach, his palm applying pressure there to push your g-spot against him.

His other hand wound into your hair arching your neck back at an almost painful angle.

"Is this what you need? My cock? Hard? Fast? Filling you?"

"Yes. Tom. Don't stop," You breathed.

His hand moved lower, past the dusting of hair on your mound, splitting your labia to find your engorged clit. "I want you to come. I want you to milk my cock."

He began swirling his finger there, sliding easily over the slick nub. Your fingernails scratched at the roof of the car. You began to feel a warmth in your thighs and lower belly.

"Oh, shit! Tom!" You cried.

"What is it, love?" He panted, still pistoning his hips.

"I'm going to come." You moaned.

"Yes, love, let go. Milk my cock."

"You don't understand," You breathed.

"Just let go.." Tom growled and kept pushing into you, his fingers busy against your clit.

"When I come, I ... " you began.

Tom's thrusts became hard and erratic. He was close. He pinched your clit and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger.

It was your undoing. Your orgasm hit you like a wall. You tightened and felt like you were being turned inside out, followed by the inevitable rhythmic throbbing around his cock.

Tom groaned. "Oh fuck, yes." He kept ramming into you. Then, as you predicted, sweet clear fluid pulsed from your pussy, coating his cock, and drenching his balls and the front of his jeans.

"Are you..?" He panted.

"Yes." you moaned, too far gone now to care.

"Oh, god! Fuck!" he cried, pumping his cream hard into your soaking center. Coming apart with a long sensuous moan.

You stay like that a few moments, heart rates returning to normal, breathing slowing down.

Tom leaned over you, and intertwined his fingers with yours, which you somehow miraculously kept where you were ordered to.

"That was incredibly...fuck." He said.

You giggled. "That's not even a proper sentence and I agree with you."

He stood up and zipped up his soaked jeans. You pulled your dress back down.

"Sorry about your pants."

He winked at you. "My flat isn't far from here, I won't be wearing them much longer. Plus I have a feeling you can teach me a few more things."

He opened the door for you, and as you got into the car, scooped up your ruined panties and tucked them into his pocket.

He got into the driver's seat and grabbed your hand. "Shall we, darling?"


End file.
